1. Field
The information disclosed in this patent relates to an accessory for the bathtub to provide support for a toddler when bathing and having his/her hair washed by another. In particular, the accessory may include a reclining hair wash chair for the toddler.
2. Background Information
Parents all over the country spend time helping their children take baths. One of the more difficult parts is washing the child's hair. The parent typically steadies the child with one hand and uses the other to rub shampoo in the child's hair. Children will attempt to shield their eyes and face from lather and water. Despite this, shampoo and water often get into the child's eyes. Other times, it is difficult to support the child above the bath water while washing their hair. As a result, many children dread having their parents wash their hair because they do not feel completely supported above the bath water and they fear getting shampoo and water in their eyes and ears. What is needed is a device to make the hair washing process easier and less traumatic for both the parent and the child.